1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflex apparatus for the viewing of the ground-glass plate of a photographic camera including an object-glass carrier and an image carrier, which carriers are adjustable relative to each other, including further a reflector located within a casing mountable to the image carrier and having an eyepiece opening for the viewing of the reflector and a light admission opening to be located behind the ground-glass plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Swiss patent specification CH-PS No. 432 229 discloses an apparatus for the viewing of a ground-glass plate of a camera, which includes a casing, a reflector supported movably in the casing and an eyepiece which is mounted such to the reflector that the image on the ground-glass plate may be selectively viewed directly or via the reflector. This design displays, however, the drawback that the image on the ground-glass plate represents itself variously to the viewer.
The Swiss patent specification CH-PS No. 443 883 discloses a reflex apparatus, in which the reflector is pivotably arranged within a casing and adjustable from the outside by means of an operating member. This design necessitates, however, conclusively that the casing must have rather large dimensions which is a drawback.